A Penny For Your Thoughts
by fuzzzy22
Summary: Pointless. Ridiculous. Stupid. That, is what Neji Hyuga used to think about Halloween. Will Tenten be able to help him think otherwise? Rated T 'cause I want it to be... and for language.


**A/N~ O: A Halloween special! Oh yeah. You guys all love me, right? :D I'm planning on working on some other One-Shots, so, yeah. Be ready for that. Btw, this takes place before the Chunin Exams, before Rookie 9 graduated, and all that. Yeah.**

**Special thanks go out there to Midnight Insomniac, Chichi11101, my cousin Kurt, AND my music, because, without them, I wouldn't be this inspired to write O_O. Thanks guys! ...and music..**

**Anyways, on with the chappie!**

**Playlist (In Order) ~ Found Out About You- Gin Blossoms; Dare You To Move- Switch Foot; Viva La Vida- Coldplay; So Far Away- Staind; Meant To Live- SwitchFoot; Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen; Sunday Morning- Maroon 5; Vertigo- U2; Your love is a song- Switchfoot; Better Days- Goo Goo Dolls; Drive- Incubus; She will be loved- Maroon 5. Blue Bird- Ikimono Gakari. (I know, right? I listen to good music ^-^)**

**Key~ **

_Thoughts._

_**Inner thoughts.**_

Regular text.

**-SIGH- Sad as it is, I don't own.. BUT! I do own this plot! Carry on. **

**

* * *

**

**Neji's POV.**

Pointless.

That's what I used to think about the damned holiday.

What damned holiday, you ask? It kind of speaks for itself, if you think about it.

But for the stupid people out there, who don't understand, no, I'm not talking about April Fools, which also happens to be fairly stupid, and pointless. I'm talking about Halloween.

Now, this wouldn't of been so... hmm... what's the word... troublesome (Great.. I sound like the lazy-ass, Shikamaru), if it weren't for a certain bun-haired Kunoichi.

_Sigh..._

Well, all there is left for me to do, is explain. But, you must listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself.

* * *

I walked towards the dinning room.

The Hyuga manor was quiet, but that was normal. I descended down the stairs slowly.

Not only quiet, but also dark.

No, scratch that. It was pitch black. I couldn't see a single thing.

_This is odd..._ I thought. _The light is usually on, is it not?_

Shrugging it off, I went directly to the kitchen, which was situated right next to the hall that directed to the main entrance.

I felt someone's presence. Not much chakra. I knew immediately who it was.

"Hanabi, you may come out of your hiding spot now." I said, walking into the kitchen, and flipped on the lights.

Hanabi did not come out, however. Instead, I guess she decided she would _try_ to scare me.

Notice the _**TRY.**_

She jumped in front of me, as soon as I turned on the light, with a very pathetic 'BOO!'

My face remained the same. Expressionless... THEN I took in her ridiculous outfit.

She wore a small, ruffled black dress. She had black boots that went to her knees, black leggings, and black gloves. Her hair looked like it hadn't met a brush in its life. Her face was pale. Her make up consisted of Gothic-looking dark eyeliner, and, dark red lip stick.

"...What in the world are you wearing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's my Halloween costume!" she said, defending herself. She crossed her small arms over her chest, and frowned.

Halloween. Great. That only means, no peace tonight.

I sighed. There was a maid with brunette hair cleaning the table.

"Haruhi," I said to her. She turned around instantly, her eyes wide in fear.

"Y-yes, Neji-sama?" she asked, swallowing.

"Did Hiashi-sama order you to make dinner tonight?" I asked, using my monotone voice.

"N-not tonight, sir." she said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Very well." I sighed, and turned away. Haruhi sighed as well, and went right back to work.

"Neji-nii-san! Where are you going? You should at least dress up this year!" Hanabi said, in her obnoxious, chirpy little voice. I looked back, over my shoulder.

"I see no point in dressing up. In fact, I see no point in Halloween itself." I replied, and walked out of the kitchen without another word, and went out the door.

It wasn't as dark outside, as it was inside the kitchen, back at the Hyuga campground. I walked around town, towards my favorite meditating spot.

On my way there, I saw kids wearing all kinds of costumes, from pirates, to sharks.

Yes, sharks.

_What's the point in dressing up in embarrassing costumes, just to get candy? It's not worth it.._

_**Of course it's not. But, people are blinded by stupidity. **_

_Obviously._

I kept walking around, until someone bumped into me.

The person was small, or, rather smaller than me. It was either, a girl, or a little kid. They were carrying a bouquet of flowers. As soon as _he _or_ she _bumped into _me, _said person dropped it.

"Ugh. Watch where you're going, buddy!" definitely a girl.

I even recognized the voice, as the sole female of Team Gai.

My team.

"..Tenten?" I asked, and she looked up.

She was dressed in her usual Chinese-styled sleeve-less shirt, and capris, along her normal running, Shinobi shoes. Except there was a twist. Her clothes were ALL black.

Her hair was adorned with black ribbons, and was up in the usual twin buns at the top of her head.

"Neji?" she asked, bending down to pick up the white flowers that laid scattered on the ground.

"Yes." I said, and decided to help her pick up the mess that was partly my fault.

"...What are you doing here? I thought you'd say that you'd be meditating all day today, after training..?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I was on my way there, before you bumped into me." I said quietly.

She rolled her eyes, but let it go. "I see." she said. She sighed, and looked up to the darkening sky. We both stood up.

"So, where were you headed to?" I asked suddenly.

She looked down to look at me. Half-smiling, a little sadly, she murmured, "I was on my way to go visit someone." she looked away once more, towards the bruised horizon.

The wind blew, carrying the dried leaves with it.

I sighed, and looked at her. "Mind if I accompany you?" I asked her.

She looked a little disbelieving. "...No... But, weren't you on your way to meditating?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I won't be able to meditate if random kids show up, begging for candy in the middle of the night, dressed like a flower." I said, and gestured to a walking cherry blossom petal. Tenten looked at it, and the walking petal turned around, only to reveal Sakura Haruno's pale face.

"..Sakura?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haruno grinned at her. "Yeah."

"...See what I mean? So, I might as well go with you." I said, sighing again.

Haruno walked away.

"WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN! I WANTED TO GO TRICK-OR-TREATING WITH YOU!" yelled a running bowl of ramen. Haruno walked away faster, after she heard Naruto, dressed as a bowl of ramen, call to her.

"...Right.." Tenten said, looking after the ramen bowl, and then shook her head. "Anyways, if you insist, I see no problem with it." she smiled. "C'mon then."

* * *

After walking half-way around Konoha, it was only natural for me to get curious.

"Tenten, who exactly, are you going to go visit? The cemetery is around here, so there aren't very many houses." I observed, looking around the bare landscape. The naked trees looked very, very dark, as night swoop over Konoha.

"I know.. And.. I'm going to go visit someone very dear to me." she murmured.

"Hn." I said, dropping the subject.

She was quiet fore the remainder of the way there, which wasn't very long. She looked thoughtful most of the time, and I had plenty to think about as well, so I didn't even say anything.

She sighed, and I realized we had arrived at our destination, which ever it had been intended to be.

And, it just so happened, to be the cemetery.

...Cemetery?

Yep. We were currently standing in front of the main gates to the Konoha cemetery.

_**What... is she doing here? No.. Correction, what are **_we **_doing here?_**

_Hn..._

_**Think of somethin' to say, kid. It's Halloween, we're in the middle of nowhere, in-**_

_We're not in the middle of nowhere. We're in front of a cemetery. In Konoha._

_**...You get my drift.**_

_So, what am I supposed to 'think' then? _

_**I dunno. Something smart! You are, after all, a genius.**_

_..No, I am not. I might be considered a genius by everyone, but that does not mean I am one. You should know this. You are me. I am you. It is all the same thing._

_**...Whatever. But if you ask me-**_

_I wasn't asking you._

_**...Anyways, if you ask me, you're more of a genius than that Nara kid.**_

_Shikamaru? Alright. There is something wrong with you._

_**...No there isn't. Why in the world would you say that? Besides, if there is something wrong with me, then there is definitely something wrong with you too. As you said before, and I'm quoting, 'You are me. I am you. It is all the same thing.'**_

_...Touche. And, I said that, because, it is only, but the truth. Well, at least, that's what I've heard some elders say back at the Hyuga manor. Apparently, the kid can solve the most difficult of puzzles, and come up with great strategies._

_**Hmm. Wonder if it's true..**_

_Sigh. No matter. Not at the moment, anyway._

Tenten sighed. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and saw that she had shed a tear.

...Tenten... crying?

That had to be one of the most _bizarre_ things I had ever seen.

We heard a sound coming from behind us. We turned around, only to find an old guy. The very same one who worked at the cemetery. We, of course, knew this due to the fact that we were Shinobi and Kunoichi. The cemetery is one of the most common places for us, counting out the hospital.

"What are ya kids doin' here right now? Aren't ya supposed ta be trick-or-treatin', or whatever?" he asked, as he walked up to the gate, and opened it up. He had a shovel with him, along with a broom, and a rake. His face was wrinkled with age. He wore a graying goatee, and had small, rounded glasses hanging from his nose. He wore overalls, and brown work boots. His hair was the same color as his goatee. Gray.

"Umm. We're here.. to visit someone." Tenten murmured, and sighed.

...Visit someone?

"Ahh. Alright then. Come on in. You might want ta leave soon, though. I'ma close up this place up and tight in just a few. After all, it is just a few minutes to midnight." he said, looking at the moon.

"...Is it, now..." Tenten said absentmindedly. "Alright. Well, thank you for letting us in." she said, and walked to up the gate, right next to the guy, who's name was actually Saburo.

"Tenten.." I whispered. She didn't seem to hear me, and if she did, she decided I didn't need a reply.

I walked up behind her most of the time, letting her lead, which was strange. I was always the leader. In each and everyone of our missions. Even during training, I was always the leader. That was just the way things worked. I was a natural leader, and she was the follower.

We walked in silence towards a certain tomb stone near the back of the last row. It was rather strange. There weren't any tomb stones near the one we were headed to. There was only a big, bare oak tree.

She sighed, and hesitated a little. I realized I was making her nervous. I didn't know what to do. I thought about touching her shoulder. I thought about the many soothing words I could tell her, to let her know it was alright. To let her know that it didn't matter to me what she did right there. But I couldn't just reach out to her. Not only would it be extremely awkward, but it would be completely out of character for me. In fact, me thinking those things, was far out of my character outline already..

I looked at the tomb stone. Engraved on the gray, stone surface, was the name of Hide Miyazaki.

...Tenten's last name was Miyazaki..

Instantly, I felt a sinking feeling, and my heart fell to the pit of my stomach.

Tenten crouched down, as to get closer to the ground. Her chocolate brown eyes were closed. Her face looked distressed.

_I never knew this side of Tenten.._

_**You barely know her at all.**_

…

_**It's true. You can't expect to know her, if you barely make any contact with anyone in particular. Just a few minutes ago, you said so yourself. 'I couldn't just reach out to her. Not only would it make things extremely awkward, but it would be completely out of character for me. In fact, me thinking those things, was far out of my character outline already**_,' **_ANY OF THAT RING A BELL?_**

…

_**...Noob...**_

"Hey mom..." Tenten murmured, and caressed the cold, gray, aging stone. She ran her fingers along the engraved name of her deceased mother.

I felt a sinking feeling again. I took in her face, which looked full of sorrow, and despair. She closed her eyes, and I saw a tear trickle its way down her soft, creamy cheek.

Tenten seemed to remember I was still there. She inhaled sharply, set the flowers down, right next to the grave, and stood up. She had a small, sad smile on her face.

"Mom, this is my teammate, Neji.. Neji Hyuga." she said, gesturing in my direction. I could tell this was very difficult for her, yet she didn't give up. "It would've been better if you could've met my other teammate, and my sensei, but, well, you know.. it is Lee, and Gai-Sensei.. they act like 7-year-olds..." she murmured, with more of a cheerful smile.

She bit her lip, and then, her face fell. She had been holding this all along, I could tell. She couldn't keep her mask of happiness up any longer. She had no more strength to keep up her usual 'cheerful' facade. She lost control. Her shoulders started shaking uncontrollably. She fell to her knees, hugging herself.

I was in shock. I never knew Tenten could lose control that way. She had completely let her guard down.

...Had that been the reason for her hesitating before? Because she knew she would lose her control in font of me?

"...Mom..." she sobbed. She seemed to be trying to muster her strength, as to gain her cool back. "I... I need you... Why.." her eyes seemed to be lost in some sort of black, bottomless pit, and I couldn't help, but feel bad for the girl.

She had no family. No clan. No bloodline limit. No nothing. All she had, I realized, were her friends. Her teammates. Her sensei. Lee. Gai. Me.

But that was a ridiculous thought. I had no parents either, and look how I turned out.

_**...Not the best way to emphasize.. **_

_...WHAT?_

_**AHEMMM. Nothing... _**_

She knew what I thought about tears. My own cousin, Hinata Hyuga, cried all the time. She knew how much I despised the thought of weakness. The thought of appearing vulnerable to others. I bashed at Hinata, not only for being part of the Main House, but because she was weak. She was a loser. She didn't deserve the last name Hyuga.

For Konoha, the last name Hyuga meant Elite. Not weakness. All Hinata did, was taint the clan. She was not worth the title of the Main House Heir, but as much as I disliked that, there was not a thing I could do about it. I was, in fact, not even a member of the Main House, but of the.. Branch House.

Every member of the Branch House gets the 'honor' of being given a curse mark on the forehead, with the symbols 'Caged bird.'

The 'Caged bird' curse mark was engraved on my forehead on Hinata's 3rd birthday. I hate it. I've hated it all along. It is the reason of my father's death. Destiny is just never on my side.

"...Why? Why did you leave me, mom?" Tenten sighed, as the tears fell silently. She looked resigned. I had to admit, I didn't like seeing her like that. Crying. Vulnerable. Weak.

"..." I remained quiet, but I could easily tell Tenten felt me there, in all my uncomfortableness.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Her nose was a bit runny. "...Sorry about that, Neji.. I'm just.." she said, looking back at me. After noticing my intent stare, she looked down.

"It's alright to feel weak sometimes, Tenten. Don't be ashamed of your weaknesses." I said, crossing my arms. She closed her eyes, as if in sudden anger. She turned to the grave of her mother.

"No. These tears don't make me weak. They mean I still love her, that I remember her, and that I wish she was still here. I will gladly cry forever to never forget." she murmured. New tears refilled her eyes. "If love alone could have saved you, mom, you never would've died." she started trembling again, and new sobs arose on her throat.

But, why? Ever since I knew Tenten, and it had been about, 3-4 years, I had never heard of her mother. Had she been alone all this time? That was likely, but then, why was mourning over her now?

_**Well, you're still mad about your dad's death, are you not?**_

_...That's completely different._

_**Are you sure? 'Cause I don't see much of a difference.**_

_...Shut up. There is a heck of a lot of a difference._

_**Such as?**_

_My father was murdered! All because of uncle Hiashi's sake.. They killed him.. The Hyuga clan killed my father. _

_**Well, how do you know Tenten's mother didn't die the same way? How do you know she wasn't murdered as well?**_

…_. _

_**It seems I've made my point. You can't just judge like that, without getting to know the story, even.**_

_Shut up!_

"...It was her destiny.." I muttered. Tenten's head snapped up, and she looked at me, with a mixture of curiosity, anger, and disbelief.

"...Destiny?" she asked. Her voice sounded a little shocked.

"We cannot decided what it is that awaits us. But when it comes to death, we all share the same destiny." I said, and sighed, closing my eyes. "Why work for something, when everything will be lost in the end? Once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that." I touched my forehead absentmindedly. "There's no method, but death to escape this horrible curse." I mumbled incoherently. I reopened my eyes, once I realized what had just slipped from my mouth.

"No, Neji. I don't think.. that's right." she said, looking at the night sky.

"...What are you trying to say?" I quirked an eyebrow. I was somewhat relieved to find that she had not heard what I had said.

"Because. Not everything is lost in the end. If you work hard enough for something, you'll feel a sense of accomplishment at the end."

I gritted my teeth. "You have no idea what you're talking about." I growled.

She frowned. "I think I do." she sighed. "Everything has a purpose, yes. I believe that. But death is not the only thing we share in common with each other. We share happiness, sorrow, loss, anger, depression, excitement, annoyance, courage, and so on." she said.

I was starting to get annoyed. "These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me... people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be."

She shook her head. "You're w-"

"Don't you dare say I'm wrong. I have seen it before hand. I know it's true." I growled before she could say anything else. "My father. The clan. Me." I didn't know why, but I was suddenly telling her things I had initially intended to keep a secret.

Her eyes were wide. She was confused. "...What? ..What are you.. talking about, Neji?" she asked, trying to stand up.

My eyes hardened, and I could feel my face stiffen. "The heavens will not allow a pawn, who can only seek victory at the cost of himself, to advance." I replied coldly, partly ignoring her question.

Her confusion grew. I got tired of beating around the bush. I pulled at my hitai-ate to reveal my cursed forehead. Tenten's eyes grew in size even more. I heard a small gasp escape her lips.

"W-what is that?" she asked, raising up, and looking at it. I couldn't read her expression. I had no idea what she was thinking.

"The curse represents a mark of the bird in a cage... It is... the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny." I murmured, clutching my hitai-ate in one hand.

"Curse mark..?" she didn't seem to understand. She then seemed to realize something, and her expression was no longer confused. "...Neji.." she murmured, looking at me strangely.

Was she disgusted? Was she confused? Angry? Sad? Her face betrayed no emotion, and all I could really do was wonder what was going through her mind. The saying 'A Penny For Your Thoughts', suddenly popped into my head.

The silence between us remained unbroken, though I really wanted to change that, and ask her what she was thinking, but it just wouldn't be like me. Not at all.

"...I... I see..." she finally said.

"...You do?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"...I think... I do.." she said slowly, as if she were choosing her words carefully.

"Hn..." I really didn't know what to say. I mean, what _could_ I say?

"You've only known pain... Your whole life..." she murmured.

I gritted my teeth. "What are you talking about?" I spat at her.

She looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "You just told me yourself. The clan. Your dad. You. That inescapable destiny you're always talking about..." she said, looking into my eyes. Her chocolate brown orbs looked neutral, and for a split second, I could almost see a little bit of emotion. It was a mixture of sorrow, devotion, understandment, disbelief, and anger.

I narrowed my eyes. "You may _think _you know what you're talking about, but you really don't. There is no possible way you feel the same way I felt when I saw my father's body laying there, motionless. Lifeless. You have no idea..." I said through my teeth. A recap of some of the worst memories I had of my father flashed through my mind.. I glared at the ground.

"...You saw your dad laying there, lifeless..." she said, and looked down. She closed her eyes for a moment, hesitating. Her eyes reopened, and she looked at me, her stare intense. "But I was there. My mother was _murdered._ I couldn't do anything! She was killed right before my eyes! I was desperate, and helpless. The only thing I was able to do, was stand there, and watch her fall lifeless. I couldn't even go after those bastards... " she said, gasping for breath.

I narrowed my eyes.

_**Be a little gentle! She was THERE when her mother died! No, scratch that. **__**She was there when they KILLED her mother.**_

_I heard the first time..._

_**Well, then give her a break! She's lost her mother too. You're not the only dramatic orphan here..**_

_...What about her dad?_

_**...Good question. Ask her.**_

_Now's not the time._

I looked at Tenten. Her eyes were staring into space, there were tears rolling over her cheeks, leaving a wet trail behind. I felt a pang of regret for my words, and, I suddenly wanted to reach out to her.

_No! Bad thoughts... Dammit. Get a hold of yourself, Hyuga. What the hell is wrong with you?_

"...What, you're not going to say anything?" she looked at me, with a disbelieving expression.

"Hn."

She narrowed her eyes. "_Hn_? All you can say is '_Hn_'?" she asked, her expression changing into one of anger.

"..." I remained silent.

She stood up, and took a step in my direction. Her hands were clenched into fists. She looked like she wanted to hit me, but she didn't want to risk herself getting injured. She knew who I was, my reputation, and how strong I was in battle. We were, after all, sparring partners, and teammates.

"What, you're mad, Tenten?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. "There is no reason to be. I told you what I think about the situation. But, it seems you understand nothing. Look more at reality." I smirked at her a slightly.

Her eyes widened. "W-what? How can you say that?" she asked, her knuckles white from all the pressure she input in her fist.

"I am merely pointing out some simple facts. If you want to listen to them or not, that is up to you, but you can't defy your destiny." I glared at her.

She clenched her eyes together, facing down. "...If that's what you really think, then I don't know what you are doing here." she murmured.

I raised both my eyebrows in astonishment. "...Are you implying I should leave?"

She hesitated for a little, biting her lip. She sucked in a sharp breath, and looked up to meet my eyes. "Yes." she frowned slightly.

My expression was the usual. Emotionless. My voice, the usual. Monotone. But, I was hiding my anger. I didn't want her to know I was actually angry. At all. She didn't need to know that. She _wouldn't_ know that.

"Very well. If that's what you really want, then I shall leave." I said, and turned around, to stalk away.

I activated my Byakugan, and noticed that she still stood there, facing in my direction. She bit her lip, and her expression was one of sorrow. Her face was down, facing the ground.

Now, she had no one. Except for Lee, and Gai..

...In which case, I'm fairly sure she'd rather be alone.

_**What gives you the right to say that? You don't know her, and you don't know what she's thinking right now. You don't know how she feels, or nothing like that. You can't just assume things like that.**_

_Why don't you shut up? You are, after all, only an inner. I do not need your opinion on anything. _

_**Yeah you do. Without me, you would be helpless!**_

_The name Neji Hyuga and the word helpless, do not go well together in a sentence. _

_**You're a conceited bastard, you know that?**_

_Hn._

_**Bastard. **_

_So I've been told._

_**Ahh. So, you are aware of it.**_

_...Hn._

_**Don't you 'Hn' me.**_

What to do now? I have nowhere to go. I couldn't just go try to meditate, seeing as it would be futile. As I walked out of the cemetery, I saw lots of kids, wearing all kinds of costumes. Saburo spotted me.

"Oi, kid," he started.

"...Are you talking to me?" I asked, looking back to look at him indifferently.

"Yeah, you." he said, looking a little bored, and annoyed. His expression reminded me of Shikamaru's.

"...What is it you want?" I asked, trying to sound at least, a little polite.

"I'll be closing this place in a little. Why don'tcha go tell your girlfriend she needs ta come out? Don't want her ta stay all night, now do we?" he stared at me intently.

"...She's a Kunoichi. She can handle herself" I mumbled, now very annoyed. Who did this man think he was?

"...Is she now... Well, Kunoichi or not, you're still her boyfriend, right?" he asked, raising a gray eyebrow. I realized I hadn't denied it before. Dammit.

"No, she isn't. She's just my-" She cut me off.

"Teammate." she said, her voice like cutting ice.

...Then again, what was I expecting?

"I see. My apologies, then." he said, smiling slyly to her.

Her lips were a fine, thin line. She inclined her head a little and then turned her head towards my direction. Her face showed no emotion, but indifference.

"I'll be going now. I will see you later. Goodnight." she said. For a split nanosecond, she let her guard down, and I could see her true, genuine emotions.

Sorrow. Anger. Depression. Disappointment.

...And, I was the reason for all those feelings. I had ruined her visit to her mother.

She turned around to walk away. Saburo wiggled his eyebrows, and stalked away as well.

_**Go after her. **_

_Shut up._

_**Just do it, dammit.**_

_I don't need, or want your opinion._

_**I don't give a damn. Go after her!**_

_Hn. Must I?_

_**Yes. You must.**_

_If it'll get you to shut up, then fine._

I walked around, trying to find her. I gave up, and decided that, perhaps, my Kekke Genkai, would be useful.

"Byakugan!" I exclaimed, feeling the rush of chakra get through my eyes through the popping veins on the side of my pale face.

"...Where are you..?" I asked no one in particular, looking through town. As a member of the Hyuga Clan, I possess the Byakugan, a Dojutsu Kekke Genkai, which grants me x-ray, and nearly 360-degree vision, along the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which I am actually _very _aware of. I take extra precaution in concealing it from opponents.

Tenten was, by no means, an opponent or enemy, though. She was my teammate. She had discovered my blind spot once, by accident, while we were sparring. She had thrown a herd of shuriken, kunai and senbon, from all directions possible. That was one of the many great things about sparring with Tenten. She was really helpful when it came to working on defense. As I tried to dodge the pointy weapons thrown in my direction, I wasn't counting on her reflexes to be so fast, and accurate. I had been refraining from using my Rotation, which would put her at a disadvantage.

Why hadn't I been using my Rotation, you ask? Because, there are times where it would be necessary to save my chakra. That, or I would run out, and have to resort to get out of a situation alive, by using standard defense.

Tenten is very skilled with her weapons. So skilled, in fact, that if it wasn't for the Byakugan, and my Rotation, I would have never been able to stand a chance to beat her.

Back to the blind spot... yeah.

So, just as I thought I had evaded all of her weapons, I discovered I was horribly wrong. There were 4 more shuriken heading my way. I did not see them, and I did not know what direction they were headed. I didn't even know they were coming in the first place.

She threw them, and expected me to dodge them. When I didn't move, she stopped throwing, and stared at me, full on.

"_What are you waiting for, Tenten? Throw m-" _then, I felt a pang of pain at the nape of my neck, where I couldn't see a thing.

...My blind spot.

I let out a hiss of pain, and my hand flew to my neck. I felt a warm, sticky wet trail.

...Blood.

Great...

"_Oh my God, Neji! Are you alright?" _Tenten called, and jumped down from her place, on a high tree branch.

I tried to keep another hiss out of my voice. _"I'm... I'm fine." _I tried to take out the shuriken out of my neck, but a pair of hands beat me to it.

"_W-what are you doing, Tenten?" _I said, trying to sound in control. I did not know why, but a blush arose in my cheeks and neck, as I felt her soft hands treating the wounds she had created, in the first place.

"_What do you think? I'm treating your wounds, of course!" _she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_...I can do it myself. It's alright." _I said, and swatted her hands away with one of my own.

I could practically see her frown. _"It's kind of obvious that you can't. Stop acting so childish. I'm treating your wounds, and that's final." _she said, sounding firm, and strong. Very much in control, indeed.

I felt weak, but decided that, maybe I _would_ let her treat my wounds. What were a couple of cuts and scratches here and there? Besides, she _was_ my teammate. We had to learn to look out for each other, and to take care of one another.

I sighed, and let Tenten do whatever she was doing. She pulled at the shuriken, extracting them from my skin. I tried not to hiss. After that, she disinfected the cuts. Then, she proceeded to put ointment, and then bandage them properly.

Before I knew it, I didn't even feel the wounds. It was like that little 'incident' had never happened.

"_...So... umm, Neji?" _she asked, after I was done with my mediation.

"_Hn." _was my reply.

"_...Why didn't you... why weren't you able to dodge those shuriken? I don't understand.." _she said, biting her lip.

I gritted my teeth, and sighed. Well, I guess it was now or never. I was going to have to tell her any time soon, anyways...

"_It's... the Byakugan's blind spot."_ I murmured, hoping she hadn't heard me.

"_A... blind spot? How does that work? I thought the Byakugan had a 360-degree vision." _she said, frowning.

I sighed, and glared at her. _"You won't tell anyone about this, understood?"_

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

"_The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae. A weakness, yes, but there is nothing I can do to help it." _I was looking down. I felt weak again. And her stare was not helping in any way.

"_...What do you mean, I can't tell anyone? What about Gai and Lee? They're in our squad, Neji! They need, and have a right to know. Just like me!" _She said forcefully.

I gritted my teeth, and narrowed my eyes. _"You did NOT have a right to know. In fact, I had no choice, but to tell you. After what happened, I wouldn't be able to lie. And, you won't be telling them either. This will stay between us. Understood?" _I intensified my glare. She sighed, and hesitated for a minute.

"_I hope you realize that if you don't tell them, it'll just end up jeopardizing our upcoming missions." _She said, and then closed her eyes. _"I won't mention anything to them."_ her voice was cold.

"_Good." _I said, and then turned away from her. _"Now, if you don't mind, I'll be meditating."_ And with that said, I stalked off the clearing, to find a tree in which I could sit in peace, and meditate.

After a few missions, I had been forced to tell Gai and Lee about my blind spot. It had, in fact, and just as Tenten had predicted, jeopardized a few missions. They took it normally... with the exception of Lee. He had been very surprised to hear I actually had a weakness.

"Where are you, Tenten?" I couldn't find her anywhere close. Then, I remembered.. she's a Kunoichi. She can travel in extremely fast speeds.

Taking this into consideration, I searched farther into Konoha, and even the forest.

Nothing in the woods.. I was starting to get a little tired of looking for her, when I caught sight of something.

No.. sight of _someone. _A certain bun-haired Kunoichi. She was sitting alone, in a park bench.

I smirked. "Found you." And I took off.

When I arrived at the park, I noticed she looked distressed, but calm at the same time.

_**Weird combination..**_

_Go away._

_**Right. I get it. Ya wanna be alone with Tenten. Fine. Have funnnn.**_

_I hate you. Now, leave._

_**Right. Leavingg!**_

I decided I would try to make myself unheard. I heard a loud sniffle.

Tenten was crying.

_**Yeah. And this is all your fault. **_

_What happened to being on my side? At the beginning of this story, you agreed with me on everything._

_**So what? I can change my ways, can't I? Besides, this is** Tenten** we're talking about. Not Halloween costumes.**_

_...Screw you._

_**Hahaha. Funny one. Considering I'm you.. and your name means Screw. **_

_...Damn you. _

I walked up to the lonely girl. I felt bad.. I really did. And I had no idea why. I had never felt this way before. I was not one to feel bad for others.

She felt my presence there, and whirled her head around to face me. Her tear-stricken face looked surprised to see me there.

"Tenten," I murmured, and walked to meet her at the bench in which she was sitting at.

"..." she didn't say anything. I sat down next to her. She didn't look my way, and that bothered me. I did not know why, but it did.

_**Talk to her, touch her, DO SOMETHING!**_

Tenten sighed. "...Neji.. I'm sorry."

_...She _was _sorry? _

"I... I don't know what came over me. I-I'm sorry." her shoulders were shaking again.

"...Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." I mumbled.

She turned to look at me, meeting my eyes. "What do you mean, I didn't do anything? I kicked you out of the cemetery! I-I wasn't thinking.. I was just mad, and I couldn't think clearly." she said, looking away. She looked like she was ashamed for that.

I couldn't think of a reply. What _could_ I say to make things better? I decided to let my inner-self speak, hoping he wouldn't end up embarrassing me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the insensible one... I was.. being too rough... I shouldn't of said any of that. I'm sorry, Tenten. Please, accept my apology." I said, a little surprised at my own voice. It was soft. Not like me.

Tenten looked at me, biting her lip. She was speechless.

"Tenten. Please. Accept my apology." I said, and put my hand on her shoulder.

…Was he controlling my actions too? It looked like.

She seemed startled to have my hand on her shoulder. She looked at it, and then sighed. She nodded. "I forgive you..." she said, with tears spilling over her eyes. The way she looked at me... it made me feel... different.

I put my arms over her shaking shoulders. She hiccuped loudly. "Hush.. It's alright." she gripped my waist, and buried her face in my chest.

_**...I hope you realize this is none of my doing..**_

…_HUH?_

_**Yup. You're the one saying all those mushy things. All I've been doing is 'hinting' things to do. I haven't really been 'controlling' you. **_

_...Are you saying I'm doing all of this from my own free will?_

_**That's exactly what I'm saying.**_

…_H-how can that be?_

_**Simple. You love her.**_

…_I WHAT?_

_**You really need some hearing aid, don't you? Oh wait. You don't. I'm not technically talkin-**_

…_Are you sure I...I...I.._

_**Love her? Yes.**_

_H-how can you be so sure?_

_**I'm you. I know everything about you. I would know these things.**_

"Tenten.." I said, a little light-headed.

"Hmm?" she replied, still hugging my waist. I could tell she had calmed down a little.

"...I.."

_**YES! TELL HER! DO IT! DON'T BE A COWARD! LET HER KNOW YOU LOOOOVVVEEEE HERRRRR!**_

…

Tenten looked up, blushing. She pulled away a little. But I didn't want her away. My hold on her tightened. She gasped silently. I smirked, and held her at an arm's length. Looking into her brown orbs, my face fell serious. I realized, that I, in fact, loved her. A lot. More than I could imagine.

"Suki desu." I murmured. Her eyes widened.

She swallowed loudly. "...You-" I put my index finger over her lips.

"Shhh." I said, and leaned in. I felt her stiffen, and but then she leaned in as well. Just before our lips touched, she stopped. "Suki desu." she murmured, and then closed the distance between us.

After our kiss, we just smiled at each other. We sighed, and then we just embraced each other, enjoying each other's company.

_Father, is a person's destiny a thing like a cloud flowing with an inescapable flow? Or can a person choose the flow he wishes... I still don't know the answer to this. Either way the destination may be the same in the end. However by choosing to live like the latter, a person can live and strive towards a goal. I have finally understood those who have that are truly strong. Father, I have but one goal, I want to become stronger... Enough not to lose to anyone... That's how I feel._

I looked up, to see a pair of ravens, soaring through the sky.

_Father, the birds are flying freely today... They look so happy._

I looked down to Tenten, who was watching me curiously. I raised an eyebrow, and she smiled.

"Want some candy?" she asked.

"Hn. Sure." I said. She opened a piece of candy, and popped in my mouth.

She smiled, as did I.

Suddenly, Halloween isn't so bad.

* * *

**A/N~ O: OH MY GOD. I'M DONE! With 20 freakin' pages. Oh yes. You get 20 pages of NejiTen. Psshhh. Just proves how much I love you guys... **

**HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! I hope you liked it O_O No flames, please! O_O**

**Don't forget to review. Yeah. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Special Thanks, to Midnight Insomniac! You rock, chika! Love you! **

**Anyways, yeah. Until next time, with much love,**

**~AliceOtaku**


End file.
